


Gossip

by DoobleBugs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Grindle!!! Grindle!!!!!, Hornet's in denial, Lace is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: Hornet goes to Grindle for information, but got more than she expected
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I LOVE GRINDLE SO MUCH YALL I HAD TO WRITE THEM

Hornet ducked her head to enter Grindle’s little hidey-hole. The walls made of grime and miscellaneous junk he’s swiped since she released him. She honestly doubted if she should have  _ ever _ set the little thief free, but he was a good source of information.

“Ohohoh!” He cackled as Hornet entered. “So she returns! With shinies, perhaps? Money? Crumbs for poor hungry Grindle-”

“Save it.” Hornet hissed, reaching into her cloak. “I have no shinies, and if I find any crumbs I’m going to save them for myself.”

Grindle sniffed the air around her. “We smell no crumbs on you regardless. Is the kingdom not treating you well?”

Hornet pulled out her rosary beads. “That’s not why I’m here. I have money, and you have info.”

The little snitchbug perked up. “Oh! Money! That’s almost as good as shinies! We can buy shinies with money!”

“I don’t care what you do with the money, but you know what I want.” Hornet sat on the floor cross-legged. “Tell me what you know, snitchbug.”

Grindle inspected the rosaries closely, checking for counterfeit. She thought it was a little hypocritical, coming from him. “We know many things,  _ weaver princess.” _

Hornet’s blood ran cold. “Where did you hear that?!”

“The hunters are talking, cloaked one. They speak loudly in the cities, in the outskirts, high and low, they speak of  _ you.”  _ Grindle spoke nonchalantly, ignoring Hornet’s growing distress. “Soon, the cities will know of your name, know of your face. Their hunting grows more desperate as you climb higher and higher.”

She groaned, rubbing her temples. “I knew it was only a matter of time. Anything else, Grindle?”

He rubbed one of his antennae between his fingers. “Anything else...anything else...hm. Mostly hunters. However, it’s not all bad. We have heard whispers of an  _ ally.” _

“Well yes, I have several allies.”

“No, no. Not one that you know. She is clad in white and wields a golden pin-”

“Lace?!” Hornet shouted. “How is she my ally?! She’s a hunter, Grindle! She’s nearly skewered me twice!”

“It’s simply what we heard!” Grindle replied, cowering slightly. “Be nice to Grindle, don’t bite the messenger!”

“But that can’t be true! Lace wants me dead!”

“We heard...that this ‘Lace’ hunter  _ loves  _ you.”

Hornet frowned, standing up and smoothing her cloak. “Your ears aren’t as sharp as you say they are, Grindle. For that  _ certainly  _ is incorrect.”

Grindle had a small, sly smile. “Ohoh, our ears are working just fine. Perhaps your eyes aren’t as sharp as  _ you  _ say?”

“Goodbye, Grindle.” She said sharply, turning on her heel to leave.

“Come back when you have shinies!” He called after her. “And invite us to your wedding!!”


End file.
